Water dispensing on a golf course, or other remote point-of-use location, is typically accomplished by filling a 10 gallon jug cooler with water at the clubhouse, for example. The cooler is brought to its point-of-use location, where users then fill cups from a spigot on the cooler.
However, this is an inherently unsanitary system. Often the filling of the coolers takes place utilizing water sources and hoses used for multiple other uses including washing equipment and filling chemical tanks. The typical filling method exposes the water to environmental contaminates in an open-air environment. For example, the coolers are open top containers with a lid that is placed on top of the container after filling. Moreover, if any surface of the cooler or spigot becomes contaminated and is not thoroughly cleaned the water being dispensed will come in contact with the contaminated surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safe system to fill and dispense water in such remote point-of-use locations.